


Daisy's Dinner Date

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coulson's Huge Crush on Daisy Johnson, Daisy Johnson is an Avenger, Dom Skye | Daisy Johnson, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Mentions of Meldrew, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Poor Sad Sexy Baby Deer Coulson, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy has dinner with Steve Rogers - Coulson is a bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy's Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Just another of my weird/mad ideas. This is basically a S3 AU, set in a future where Daisy regularly helps out the Avengers.

"Hey, Phil, can I borrow Lola, please?" Daisy breezes into his office late one afternoon wearing a dress and more obvious make-up, and the sight's unusual enough that he just stares at her for a long moment before answering.

"Going somewhere?" he asks.

"If you'll lend me Lola," she answers, with a smirk. He just looks at her, and her smirk fades into an expression of puzzlement. 

"I'm having dinner with Cap tonight," she reminds him. "You know. I did tell you he insisted that he should take me out to dinner for saving his life during that op the other day."

"Oh yes, you said." He wonders if he sounds as sour as he feels. He's being churlish, he knows, but he can't help it. He yanks his desk drawer open, rather more roughly than is necessary, with the inevitable result that it spills its contents onto the floor. "Shit!" He hopes Daisy hasn't heard him swear, but when he glances up he can see from her expression that she has.

"You okay, Phil?" she asks gently.

"Fine," he says, trying not to snarl. "Still getting used to the new hand."

Her look is sceptical as she comes to help him pick up the stuff he's spilled onto the floor. "It's fine, Daisy, I can manage," he says hastily, snatching Lola's keys up from the heap and holding them out. "Here. I don't want to make you late for your date."

"It's not like that, Phil," she says, then begins, "Wait, is that – ?" She reaches down for a photo that's mostly covered by the other bits and pieces that spilled across the floor.

"Daisy, just leave it and go," he says, more harshly than he'd intended.

She gives him a hurt look, but she backs away, opens her mouth to speak, then takes the keys with a whispered "Thank you", before she disappears out of the door. 

Thoroughly ashamed of himself he begins to swear, until a voice asks mildly, "Everything all right, Phil?"

He looks up to see Andrew on the other side of his desk. "Fine," he says, and when Andrew's curiosity turns to disbelief, he adds, "I'm still not used to my own strength."

Andrew looks at the stuff spilled on the floor, and nods. "Need some help?"

He sighs, then nods. "Thanks."

Andrew comes to kneel beside him, helping to pick up the odds and ends: pens, pencils, a box of staples, a bunch of fake passports, and yes, a photo of Daisy. He sees Andrew pause as he picks it up, but he doesn't comment on it. It's a shot of Daisy taken just after she got her hair cut short, and she grinning up at Mack, who's just out of the shot. She's dressed in jeans and a light blue button down, and looks very relaxed and happy.

"I saw Daisy just now," Andrew says as he passes Coulson the last couple of passports. "She looked really nice."

"Yeah," he says, aware he sounds surly still. "She's having dinner with Captain Rogers."

"Oh yes, she told me that he'd asked her – not for the first time, I gather." Andrew's glance is piercingly keen as he and Coulson get back up off the floor. "She told me she'd stopped turning him down because she didn't want to offend him."

"Daisy's a nice person," Coulson says, a little lamely.

"Yes she is." He watches as Coulson slides the desk drawer back into place. "Melinda and I are going out for a Chinese. She suggested you might like to come. Do you good to get out for a couple of hours."

"I don't want to be the third wheel." 

Andrew smirks. "Don't worry, we're not going to be all lovey-dovey. It's just Chinese. We get take-out, usually, but we're both feeling the need for a change of scenery and some different faces."

"Yeah, okay." He looks down at his suit, then asks, "Have I got time to change?"

"Sure," Andrew says easily. "We'll meet you in the hangar in twenty."

Coulson nods, then summons up a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Phil."

Andrew clasps his shoulder for a moment, then goes back out, and Coulson closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, then heads to his bunk to get changed. He knows he'll have to apologise to Daisy when she gets back – he just hopes she can forgive him for his petty jealousy. She deserves to be happy, and Steve Rogers is a good man, who will treat her well. 

AC-S-AC-S-AC

It's late by the time Daisy reappears, knocking hesitantly on the frame of his door. "Hi. Sorry to disturb you. I've just brought you Lola's keys." She says this all in a rush as if she thinks he's going to shout at her, which isn't that surprising, he thinks.

"Come in, Daisy," he says, and she gives him a little half smile and crosses the room. "How was dinner?"

She places the keys in the middle of the desk, then says, "Very nice, thanks. Steve introduced me to Nat and Sam – properly introduced, I mean."

He frowns slightly. "Nat? You mean Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow?" She nods, eyes bright with excitement. "And which Sam?"

"Sam Wilson. You know, Phil, The Falcon!"

"Oh, so it was a double date?" he asks dubiously.

Daisy gives him a totally blank look, then bursts out laughing. "Oh god," she gasps. "I wish I could've seen Nat's face when you suggested that." She laughs some more, and he starts to feel irritated. Something must show in his face because she quickly stops laughing. 

"Sorry, Phil. It's just – it wasn't _that_ kind of dinner date. Steve's been asking me to have dinner with him for a few weeks, well, since I started working with him and the other Avengers. He just wanted to get to know me a bit better – the whole Rising-Tide-Girl-Becomes-SHIELD-Agent thing really intrigued him. Well, and the whole SHIELD-Agent-Is-Actually-An-Inhuman-Superhero thing, too. And he thought Nat and Sam would also like to meet me too, as the 'Consulting Superhero to the Avengers'." She makes air quotes around the last few words.

He gapes at her. "That's your official role?" he asks. He can't vocalise how relieved he is to hear that Daisy's not dating Captain Rogers. And he knows he should be ashamed of himself for feeling jealous since he's far too much of a coward to do anything about dating her himself, even after getting rid of Levels.

"It's not official," she says, "it's just how Steve's been describing my role." 

He nods and glances back down at the file on his desk before realising that Daisy's made no move to leave. "Something I can help you with, Agent Johnson?"

"Yeah, Phil. Why have you got a photo of me in your desk drawer?"

He feels a blush rising from his neck to colour his face and burn his ears. "I hoped you hadn't realised that's what it was," he mutters. 

"Phil?" She's giving him an expectant look, and he realises she's not going to forget this or just go away without an answer.

"Bobbi was taking photos of you that day, after you got your hair cut short," he says, unable to meet her eyes.

"I remember," she tells him. "I've got some of them in my bunk. I've even got one she took of you and I."

He dares to look up. "You have?"

"Yeah Phil." She circles around his desk and leans her ass against the edge of it, looking down at him. "There's something I'm going to tell you," she says softly. "And you don't have to say anything back, like now or even ever, okay, but I'm done with not saying this. What I want to say doesn't have to change anything, okay. So don't panic or whatever." 

She waits for him to nod, although he's not at all sure what she's talking about. "I love you, Phil. I have for ages and ages. Like I said, you don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know."

"Daisy – I – what?" For a moment he can't seem to process what she's said, and then it finally registers, and he stands up quickly, then grabs her shoulders and tugs her into him, kissing her desperately. She slings her arms around his neck, kissing him back fervently as he drops his hands from her shoulders to wrap them around her torso, pulling her body even more tightly against his. She groans and he knows she's noticed he's hard when she bites down sharply on his bottom lip.

"Phil?" She sounds breathless, he notices.

"Yeah?"

"Your bunk."

"Yeah." He picks her up, feeling pleased when she promptly wraps her legs around his waist, and he can't help groaning when he notices the heat at her core, which is pressing against his erection.

He manages to carry her the short distance down the hall from his office and into his bunk, and as soon as he gets her through the door she drops her feet to the floor, then spins them around to pin him against the door. 

He grunts, startled by the move, and knocked a bit breathless by it, too, if he's honest, then he groans when Daisy's fingers trace out the shape of his cock through his jeans.

"You were wearing a suit earlier," she says, her lips hovering just over his.

"Went out for Chinese with May and Andrew," he tells her.

She nips at his bottom lip, distracting him so he doesn't notice she's getting his pants unfastened until he feels her fingers curl around his hot, hard flesh.

"Fuck, Daisy," he moans.

"Yeah, Phil, we will." She strokes his cock a few times while kissing him, then she gives him a little tug, and he follows her willingly across his room to his bed. He's never had a woman literally lead him by the cock before, and he is so turned on by it he wonders how he hasn't already come. She releases his cock and he can't help whining a tiny bit, which makes her smirk at him. 

"Stay there," she says – orders him, really, and oh god that is so hot, too. "And no touching." She adds the latter as he reaches for his cock, and he scowls, but she just raises her eyebrows at him, and he huffs a bit, but obediently drops his hand back to his side. "Good boy." 

He feels a further rush of arousal at her praise. But he also feels a bit foolish, standing here with his rock hard cock poking from his jeans, until Daisy begins unbuttoning her dress. He feels his mouth go dry, and he could swear his cock gets even harder as she exposes more and more of her skin.

"Daisy." He moans as she exposes her breasts, and he wants nothing more than to reach out and thumb her nipples, which he can see, even through her pale lilac bra, are hard.

She drops the dress onto the floor, revealing that her panties match her bra, and that there's a damp spot on the crotch.

"Daisy, please." He's not above begging, he discovers, and his hands twitch with his desire to get them on her body.

"Shh, Phil, it's okay," she tells him, and begins to rapidly unbutton his shirt, peeling it from him in a quick movement, before she undoes the belt on his jeans and carefully tugs them down. He holds onto her shoulder as she guides him to step out of his jeans, then groans again when she clasps his hips and draws her tongue up the underside of his cock, where it sticks out of his boxers.

"You're so gorgeous," she tells him, getting to her feet and slipping his boxers down as well.

"Me?" he says disbelievingly.

"Yeah, Phil, you." He shakes his head, and she kisses him, quick and hard. "You are, Phil, so don't argue, okay?"

"God, Daisy." He can't help groaning at her stern tone.

She chuckles. "I've always suspected you had a bit of a kink about competent women, Phil." She gestures at the bed, and he sits down on the side. "In the middle," she tells him, and he moves to lie in the middle of the bed, then watches as she peels her underwear off. He feels completely breathless with desire for her, and he can't help licking his lips when she stands beside his bed, stark naked, and utterly gorgeous.

"Condoms?" she asks, and he gestures at his nightstand; he watches, mesmerised, as she unpeels the foil wrapper, then rolls the latex down his cock.

"Oh god, Daisy, please fuck me. Please."

She caresses his skin, trailing her fingers over his hip dents, then she leans down and bites his upper thigh lightly. He whines and his hips buck up involuntarily, and she chuckles, then moves to straddle him.

"Ready?"

"No. Yes. Please, Daisy."

She smirks at his almost incoherent answer, then lowers herself down onto his cock, and he can't help noticing the way she moans as she eases her body over his.

"Fuck, Phil, that feels so good."

"So wet, so tight," he agrees, then groans as she lifts herself up.

"Shh, Phil. It's okay. It's okay." She leans down over him and he moans at the change in angle, his moan muffled somewhat when she begins to kiss him again. 

She rides him with a maddening slowness that draws out her pleasure as well as his, and she comes with a shout once he gets his thumb on her clit and begins to stroke her. She keeps moving, for which he's deeply grateful, and she works herself to a second orgasm before he feels his balls tightening, and then he's coming too.

She slumps down atop his body, and he rubs the palm of his right hand up and down her spine, doing his best to soothe her.

She lifts herself up so that he'll slip out of her easily, then lowers herself back down to kiss up the column of his throat before she gets her mouth on his Adam's apple. He groans loudly when she scrapes her teeth over his skin.

"I want to give you a love bite," she tells him, and he swallows hard.

"Yeah," he whispers, and she smirks at him, then lowers her mouth to his collarbone and he feels her teeth biting him, and he whimpers as he realises he's getting hard again.

"Oooh, someone's eager," Daisy teases.

"I – " He gasps as she bites a bit harder, then laves the spot with her tongue. "I think it's the GH drug," he says. "Gives me more stamina in general, but also, um, a quicker recovery period."

"Nice," she murmurs, as she begins to kiss a path down his body. She spends some time over his scar, and he's surprised by how arousing it is when she not only kisses but also bites at the ridge of puckered flesh. 

By the time she reaches his cock, he's rock hard again, and he peers down the length of his body, wondering if she's going to go down on him or do something else. She peels off the used condom, then swirls her tongue around the head of his cock. 

"You want me to suck you, Phil?" she asks casually, as if she's offering him a coffee.

"I – Ngh!" Daisy's teeth scrape lightly over his prick, and his entire body jerks violently in response. She laughs softly, her hand curled around the base of his shaft. He pants desperately, trying to find enough breath to speak. 

"Or," she starts thoughtfully. 

"Or?" he asks.

"I could use my powers."

"Oh god, Daisy," he groans. "You're gonna be the death of me."

She chuckles softly. "Better way to go than an alien sceptre to the heart, though."

He splutters, until she swirls her tongue around his cock again. "Fuck!" he gasps. "Yes, use your powers." He props himself up a bit so he can see what she's doing.

She starts by drawing a tiny circle on his balls, creating an equally tiny spiral of air, like the smallest tornado ever; she draws it up the length of his cock, and he can feel it's growing even harder.

She looks up at him. "Okay?"

He nods adamantly, too awed to speak for the moment, and watches as she clasps the base of his cock in his left hand, then circles the fingers of her right hand around the tip of his cock, drawing the air after it. He can feel pressure building in his balls again, and he can only say, "Daisy" in a warning tone before he's coming, hard. His vision goes white and he groans loudly as he feels his cock pumping in her clasp.

"Fucking hell, Daisy. Fuck. Fuck." He doesn't normally swear so much but that was something else entirely.

"You okay, Phil?" she asks anxiously, and he feels her hand on his shoulder before he opens his eyes.

"That was incredible," he tells her.

She smiles, obviously pleased by his reaction. She leans in and presses a soft kiss to his mouth. "I'm gonna get you cleaned up, okay? And then I'd like to sleep – at least for a bit."

"Yeah," he agrees softly. The idea of sleeping with Daisy sounds blissful, he thinks, and as she goes to fetch a washcloth to clean him up, he can't help reflecting that the evening has turned out rather differently than he'd expected. And he knows he's very lucky that it has.

She climbs back into bed with him, encouraging him to lie on his right side so she can spoon up behind him, her left arm wrapped around his torso.

"Okay?" she whispers softly as he reaches out to switch out the bedside lamp.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"You're welcome Phil." He feels her softly kiss the nape of his neck. "Now go to sleep."

"Goodnight Daisy."

"G'night Phil."


End file.
